


Protecting What's His (Namjin)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, namjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: You would think gangsters don't have hearts, especially the head leaders. But Kim Namjoon does and it's for Kim Seokjin. And he would do anything for that boy. He protects him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! My name is Macie and I'm sort of new to this lol so I hope you all like this! I wrote one similar to this on tumblr as well but I wanted to post it on here! I hope you all enjoy!

The first time Seokjin and Namjoon met was at a coffee shop.

Seokjin worked there and Namjoon was just a customer looking for something to help him wake up. He had stayed out all night with his gang, looking for a rival.

So Namjoon walked in and immediately was starstruck by the cute cashier, Seokjin. Seokjin gave him his best smile and took his order. Namjoon made sure to get Seokjin's name before leaving.

And from that day on, Namjoon would continue coming by the place and Seokjin would be lying if he said he didn't love the little visits.  

Namjoon would always compliment him, bring him fancy gifts that would leave Seokjin wondering how he could buy them, and sit with him until his shift was over. They became close.

And soon Namjoon got the courage to ask for Seokjin's number, which he agreed on and was screaming on the inside. 

Now Seokjin would get cute texts every morning and night and in-between if Namjoon wasn't busy. His gang members thought it was weird for their leader to be all happy and smiley considering he never was, but they didn't mind. 

One day, Namjoon finally got the guts to ask Seokjin out.

Seokjin, of course, said yes.

When Namjoon picked Seokjin up, he was wearing an all black suit and had his hair slicked back. He tried to act cool but on the inside he was very nervous. He had grown strong feelings for Seokjin more than anyone else he has met.

He knocked on his door and was blown away from Seokjin's choice of outfit. He was wearing a huge pink sweater and skinny jeans. Namjoon thought he looked very amazing and loved when Seokjin wore pink. 

That night they went out to dinner. And they talked for what seemed like forever. 

They had a little incident with the waiter trying to flirt with Seokjin and Namjoon swore under his breath that he would come back and kill the guy but Seokjin got them out of there fine. 

When Namjoon took Seokjin back to his house, that was when he asked him the big question, if Seokjin would be his.

Seokjin replied with a smile and kissed Namjoon on the lips.

He got the message. 

It took a few weeks before Namjoon could tell Seokjin he was in a gang and that's why he was able to afford all those things he bought him and why he was always busy.

Seokjin was at first mad that Namjoon kept it a secret from him for so long and decided to ignore him. Namjoon of course couldn't handle that and kept apologizing before an hour later, Seokjin was back in his arms forgiving him. 

Namjoon promised Seokjin that no matter what, he would protect him.  

And from there is started. 

Other rivals found out about their little relationship and would threaten Seokjin. Some would even try to steal him away from Namjoon.

But at the end of the day, Seokjin would be snuggled up with Namjoon in bed and the guy who tried to touch Seokjin would be somewhere dead in the streets. That's just how it worked. 

But sometimes Seokjin gets worried about this. Sometimes it's too much for him to handle.

 

**Seokjin's P.O.V.**

I can't move or see.  

They have me tied up to a chair; blindfolded and gagged. 

This all happened because I thought Namjoon came home early but it turned out to be some stupid rival gang of his. They broke down the door and rushed in. They kidnapped me and brought me to their warehouse. 

I know Namjoon is already on his way.

They called him and threatened my life. Plus I could sense it. He can always tell when something is going wrong.

I trust him to protect me but this is too much.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. I felt a hand touch my face.

I know that's not Namjoon's hand.

"You know, your little boyfriend is going to have to make a choice here tonight. Your life or his. And it's a shame you won't be able to tell him because you can't speak. Plus I might keep you as my own personal slave. You are kind of cute."

Asshole. I hope Namjoon kills him first. 

"Boss! He's here!" "Bring him in!" I felt the guy lean down and whisper in my ear. "The show has begun." I felt him take the blindfold off me.

I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted. I watched Namjoon walk in with his gang behind him. We made eye contact. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in! Long time no see huh?"

"I didn't come here to chit chat Jackson, I came to get what's mine." 

I heard of him before. Jackson was the 2nd most dangerous gang in the city. My Joonie's was first

I watched this 'Jackson' guy walk over to me and touch my face. "Oh, you mean him." Namjoon's eyes grew dark. "Don't you fucking touch him!"

He was about to step forward but Jackson held up his hand for him to stop.

I felt something cold against the back of my head. "Don't come any closer or he'll die." 

I looked at Joonie and saw him looking at me. 

He stepped back. "Okay, what do you want?" "To be number one in the city. To be the best. You just stand in the way." "Okay and?" "How about this, I'll take your life for his. Let me kill you and he can be free. Or I could kill him if you'd like to watch your lover die." 

He looked between Jackson and me. 

Don't do it. 

"Fine." 

God. 

"On one condition." "Great, what's that?" "Can I have one last word with him?" "Sure, why not." 

I watched as Namjoon walked closer to me. He looked at the guy who was holding a gun against my head and glared at him. "Do you mind?" "What are you going to d-." "Just move for him!" I felt the gun being removed from my head and watched the guy walk away. Namjoon bent down in front of me and untied the gag around my mouth. He looked me in the eyes. 

I whispered softly. "Joonie, what are you doing?" "Do you trust me Seokjin?" "With all my heart, of course." He smiled slightly and nodded. "Joonie you know if he kills you, he's not going to set me free. He told me he was going to make me his slave." "Did he now?" I nodded.

"Well don't worry about that okay? I'm going to take you home to cuddle when we are done here. Remember what I always say in these type of situations." "That you'll always protect me." He smiled at me.

"Hey you two, hurry up." Namjoon stood up and kissed my forehead. He picked up the blindfold off the ground and tied it around my eyes. "Trust me okay? No matter what you hear. I love you." "I love you too."

I heard him walk away and felt tears start to form in my eyes.  

"Alright, let's begin. It's a shame he won't get to watch you die." 

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." 

"Three." 

Here we go, I'm about to lose the love of my life. 

"Two." 

I don't want to be a slave. 

"On- Hey what are you doing!" 

I heard commotion and then a lot of gunshots. I squeezed my eyes tight, still afraid. 

Then, it got quiet. 

I let a tear rolled down my cheek as I heard footsteps walking towards me. I felt someone take the blindfold off me but I wouldn't open my eyes. "Princess, look at me." 

I shook my head. That couldn't be Namjoon. 

"Please, come on. It's okay now." 

I opened my watery eyes and looked. It was him. 

I let out a choked cry. 

"You're okay." He smiled and nodded. He untied my hands and I jumped up into his arms. "Did you think I would just leave you here with that man? I would die for you baby, but today wasn't the day for that." I smiled and looked at him. 

He smiled back at me. 

"Let me take you home to cuddle now while the guys clean up." I nodded and we got in his car and left. 

When we arrived at our place, he picked me up and carried me to our room. He laid me on the bed and laid next me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him. 

"Joonie, we need to talk." "About what?" "All this gang stuff. It's getting to much for me." He looked at me wide eyed and worried.

"Do you want me to quit? I will for you! I'll do anything for you! Just please, don't leave me." I shook my head. "I would never leave you Joonie! I just think you need to tone it down a bit and be more careful okay? Please." 

He smiled at me and nodded. "For you, of course." 

I smiled wide and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back, passionately. 

We pulled away and he brought me close to him. 

"I love you Seokjin." "I love you too." 

 


End file.
